Rouge
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: She only did it once in a blue moon, but tonight the moon was a sapphire and she wasn't Rose she was Rouge.


Rouge

A/N: First smutfic but I don't think I did too badly. This wrote itself after watching the Moulin Rouge. Go figure. Sort of an amendment to Doomsday so be warned. And Enjoy.

Rose wasn't sure exactly when or why she had started this. She just knew it wasn't going to stop. It wasn't like she needed the money, Torchwood was a wonderful job, but it just happened.

They'd all be so angry if they found out. Her mum would yell until blood ran from the universes ears but Rose just didn't see what was wrong with it anymore; probably a bit of Jack's fault. But what could be wrong with selling yourself when you couldn't feel anything anyway?

She didn't do it often. It was just a way of coping; turn the pain in her heart into something she could cope with, because she couldn't cope with this. She was already so dead inside.

She really only did it once in a blue moon, but tonight the Moon was a Sapphire and she wasn't Rose, she was Rouge. Her car parked outside of what appeared to be storage shed and she quickly slipped inside.

The owner had told her a man had showed up with money to burn and claimed he could give her what she really wanted and he'd be there at two A.M tomorrow. Worth looking into?

It was one now and she began to pull on the clothes she'd chosen, a deep red corset and a matching knee-length skirt patterned in rose lace and setting off her cream skin and light brunette waves nicely with the addition of candlelight.

The man's only wants were heels, a ribbon around her neck, and that she stand with her back to the door and not turn around. She could never see his face.

DW

The clock chimed two.

Rose tried not to flinch as the door clicked open and slow deliberate footfalls came closer and closer. Her breath came quicker and her heart fluttered but she didn't turn around, just like she'd been told. The footsteps kept coming closer and closer still then stopped just behind her so close she could feel his breath on her skin. A silk blindfold was suddenly and deftly tied around her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. Another was tied around her wrists, trapping them behind her. She gasped and felt a thin finger press against her lips.

"Quiet."

The footsteps started to circle around her like a predator to prey, sounding so powerful now. The only other sound was her shuddering breaths, caused by fear and the sense of something she couldn't name.

"Rouge." A voice that sounded like someone she loved long ago but she put it out of her mind. It wasn't the first time she'd heard phantoms. And this wasn't like her dreams. She could barely afford to dream them anymore, let alone fantasize during the long days of unbent time.

This voice was a dark, sultry, velvety, purr, crooning in a way that made her shiver. The bow was undone on the ribbon and it dropped to the floor without him ever touching her. "It suits you. Rouge. Scarlet. Red. Crimson."

The footsteps had drawn slowly closer and stopped in front of her. So close. She sensed rather then felt hands ghost there way over her breasts stomach and thighs and heat started to grow somewhere so deep inside she'd forgotten about it.

"Ruby. Garnet. Russet." A mouth was following the hands the hot breathy words whispered across her skin and left it needing. His mouth never touched her but she could feel him speak, the words intoxicating.

"Wine."

The footsteps had moved behind her again. She had almost forgotten she was tied up.

"Claret."

He was starting to unlace the ties of her corset, his fingers not brushing the skin as she longed them to. One lace at a time was too slow but his pace didn't change and he had stopped trying to shush her. She moaned low in her throat. Half the laces were undone now but not enough. She heard a low smug laugh from somewhere behind her.

"Vermillion."

Why did she need this stranger that she hadn't even seen? She hadn't felt need since him and she'd been certain by now that she never would again. This was insane. He was driving her insane.

"Inflamed?"

This one sounded more like a question but he had to know the answer to it. He sighed against her skin and she whimpered. The last lace had been undone and he dropped the corset to the floor, revealing her to the dark room and the stranger.

Her stomach was smooth skinned and flat, muscles played slightly beneath the creamy skin. Her breasts were soft and full, her nipples hardened to the point of aching. All luscious planes and curves.

"Flushed?"

That voice was way too smug for its owners own good but she was powerless trussed up like this. He was right in front of her now and she knew if she had not been blindfolded she would have been staring right into his eyes.

"Blush?"

She heard him drop onto his knees in front of her, his mouth even with her heat, the vibrations from his voice tickling her sorely neglected clit. His hands skimmed down her body but not close enough; just above her over her ass and down her thighs and calves then back up, seeking the clasps on her skirt. He quickly found them and her skirt pooled around her ankles on the floor, leaving her bare but for the silk scarves subduing her, her heels, and the black ribbon around her neck.

Everything paused for a moment that felt like eternity then hands were suddenly on her shoulders she cried out at the sudden contact guiding her across the room and down on the bed. She lay there gasping as she heard the unmistakable sound of clothes hitting the floor and then another long pause in everything before her body was suddenly pressed into the bed by a fully naked aroused male. She almost screamed at the welcome touch even as her shoulders protested at the pressure and the unnatural angle but then that tortuous mouth finally kissed her.

It was a truly gorgeous kiss, hazed by lust, but beautiful all the same. His lips were cool and gentle as his tongue slid down her throat, tasting her. She surrendered, welcoming him but still not knowing why, her mouth returning his caresses.

He pulled away from the kiss and she heard him sigh as he pressed slightly into her with the movement. She wrapped her legs around his hips; her heels clicking together as her ankles locked together behind his back. She was wet over her thighs and everything ached with neglected longing. This had gone on long enough.

He pushed into her fully with one long stroke, driving a harsh scream from her throat. It barely hurt; even with the suddenness she was so ready for him. A complete stranger.

He kissed her hard again as he began to thrust, a fast rhythm that let them both know for sure they weren't going to last long. She arched with pleasure underneath him and his breath dissolved into harsh pants.

"Fuchsia." He gasped, thrusting harder.

"Pink." She dug her nails and heals into his back, knowing one more like that and she was going to come.

He jerked his hips again and sent her over the edge she shrieked and heard him scream _Rose!_ as he finally lost control.

_DW_

After what could have been mindless seconds or hours Rose felt the weight on top of her shift and the ties around her wrists undone. She slowly shifted her arms to relieve the stiffness and tried to reach for the man above her, but stopped when she felt fingers on the back of her head undoing the knot of the blindfold. She blinked then looked up into the Doctor's chocolate eyes.

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly and her arms went around his neck as long hidden tears began to fall.

The Doctor wiped the away gently with his fingers and cradled her to him as if he'd never let go. She clung to him tightly as he moved his mouth to just above her ear.

"Rose Tyler I love you."


End file.
